1. Field
The invention relates to N-(4-carbamimidoyl-phenyl)-glycine derivatives and methods for preparing and using such derivatives for treating diseases such as thrombosis, apoplexy, cardiac infarction, inflammation and arteriosclerosis, which are associated with coagulation factors Xa, IXa and thrombin.
2. Description
There is a continuing effort to identify compounds that inhibit the formation of coagulation factors Xa, IXa and thrombin induced by factor VIIa and tissue factor. The subject invention provides new compounds that are useful and have activity for this purpose.